Peelander-Z
Peelander-Z is a Japanese punk band based in New York City. They bill themselves as a "Japanese Action Comic Punk band hailing from the Z area of Planet Peelander". While the founding members of Peelander-Z were all born in Japan, they first met and formed their band while living in New York.J-Pop World interview History They perform on stage and appear in color-coordinated costumes, which they state are not costumes, but their skin. The costumes range from sentai style suits, tokimono to rubber Playmobil style wigs. There is also a tiger costume and a giant squid/guitar costume to coincide with the song "Mad Tiger". Another aspect of their routine is their on-stage antics such as human bowling (diving head-first into bowling pins), pretending to hit each other with chairs in imitation of pro-wrestlers, and mid-performance piggyback rides. They often allow audience members on stage to join in on the fun, and often dive into the audience or hang from a balcony as part of their act. Peelander-Yellow once broke a foot while jumping off the 2nd floor of a venue they were playing in New Mexico.J-Pop World interview In June 2008, Peelander Blue announced he would be leaving the group to "go back to the Peelander-planet" because he is "a prince of P-Planet" and the "P-King will be retiring." (P-Blue was getting married and could no longer tour.) In July 2008, Peelander-Z welcomed Peelander-Green. Peelander-Z has joined the ritual at Voodoo Experience 2011 held at City Park in New Orleans, LA on the weekend of October 28th-30th 2011. Members *Kengo Hioki (AKA Peelander Yellow) - lead vocals and guitar *Kotaro Tsukada (AKA Peelander Red) - bass and backing vocals *Akihiko "Cherry" Naruse (AKA Peelander Green) - drums and smiles Discography Albums *Peelander-Z (2000) *Rocket Gold Star] (2001) *P-Bone Steak (2003) *Dancing Friendly (2005) *Happee Mania (2006) *P-Pop-High School (2009) *P-TV-Z (2010) Compilations *You Call This Music?! Volume 2 (2002) *Shit Associated Music Vol.1 (2002) *Six Steps To A Better You: Six Band CD (2003) *This Just In... Benefit For Indy Media (2005) *Candy Poison Vol. 2 (2005) *Nitro Franken Reloaded!!! Kill Kill (2005) *Teriyaki Suplexxx (2007) Vinyl *split 7" with Four Letter Words (2000) - out of print, but still available at the merch table during shows *split 7" with Birthday Suits (2008) DVD *Peelander is FUN! DVD (2007) *''Chemical X DVD'' Music Video Compilation (2008) Stage Act Peelander-Z has a complex stage act, which involves hand-written signs, costumes, and audience participation. The signs often contain the lyrics to their songs. At some of their shows they also bring people from outside of the band on stage to play their instruments as they do a stage act. Wrestling Professional wrestling is a big theme in Peelander-Z's personas. Peelander Blue dresses in pro-wrestling garb, including a replica wrestling belt. All 3 members of the group are fans of professional wrestling, and are friends with independent wrestlers "M-Dogg 20" Matt Cross and Josh Prohibition. They have also been musically featured with pro-wrestling related Kaiju Big Battel. On June 23, 2007, the group performed at The Florida Supercon in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida. During their concert, pro-wrestler Nick Mayberry rushed the stage and threatened to assault the group. The trio were able to fight back, and both Peelander Blue and Peelander Red pinned Mayberry simultaneously - being named new co-HCW Hardcore Champions. This was their first pro-wrestling Title win. On November 3, 2007, Mayberry appeared again with the group at the JaniCon in Jacksonville, Florida. He again made his way to the stage during their concert, assaulting the band and re-gaining HCW's Hardcore Championship, before being taken down by a chairshot from Peelander Blue. Peelander Blue, Peelander Red and Peelander Pink pinned Mayberry simultaneously, with all 3 being named co-HCW Hardcore Champions. It marks their second pro-wrestling Title victory. References External links *Official site *Peelander-Z on You Tube *GC Records *Peelander-Z on MySpace *Peelander-Z online store *Peelander-Z interview on Brightest Young Things *Peelander-Z interview on Karaterice *Peelander-Z interview on Razorcake *Peelander-Z interview on SparkPlugged *Peelander-Z interview at J-Pop World Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia